


A Conference of Things with Owners

by oceantovre



Series: Criminal Tendencies [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crime AU, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Kidnapping, Kinda, M/M, Sexual Content, Slightly - Freeform, but not smut, kenma the kitten, kind of, no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceantovre/pseuds/oceantovre
Summary: Suga meets two other inhabitants of the house he's been kidnapped to, and they are far from his expectations.





	A Conference of Things with Owners

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: you may want to read the first two works in this series if you want it to make more sense   
> This one is a lot more introspective about the situation as a whole rather than just Suga or Oikawa or Akaashi.

Suga wasn’t entirely sure of how much time had passed, since there was no clock and only a small window that barely let light through thick curtains. Based on when he got meals through a slot in the door, or by delivery from Oikawa or Akaashi, he assumed he had been here for close to two weeks. Sometimes they stayed to talk to him, and sometimes they didn’t. 

The weirdest thing was when he found himself silently hoping that they would stay and speak with him, or just hold him in their lap like Oikawa did or stroke slim fingers through his hair like Akaashi. Whenever they didn’t have the time to stay, or chose to leave, Suga found himself feeling sad, though it was beyond him how to explain why. 

A knock at the door disrupted his thoughts, surprising Suga since there was normally never a knock. Oikawa and Akaashi came and went at their own discretion, never knocking or asking permission. Suga looked up at the door like it might hurt him, his eyebrows creasing as he heard a heavy sigh, and then a key being stuck into the lock and turned. 

Fear radiating through him, Suga vaulted over the bed to the far corner of the room, trying to get as far away from the door as possible. He closed his eyes, and listened to the door open. 

There was a beat of silence. 

“Are you going to look up?” The voice sounded soft and alluring, the opposite of Oikawa’s purrs and whispers.

Suga tentatively turned his head so that he could see the figure standing in the doorway. It certainly wasn’t Oikawa or Akaashi, in fact this person was at least two heads shorter and had a much more feminine figure, similar to Suga. They had hair that was just slightly longer than chin length, that had obviously been dyed blonde recently, with dark roots just starting to poke through. But more startling were the eyes: wide, observing, and a wicked auburn gold, that didn’t seem like it should actually be possible as an eye color. Overall, this person reminded Suga of a very young, yet fierce cat that his grandmother used to have when he was very young. Unlike the suits worn by Akaashi and Oikawa, the stranger was wearing only tight black jeans and an old dress shirt that looked about two sizes too big for him. 

“Haven’t they told you that staring is rude?” The person asked, scrunching his nose up like it was tedious for him to even have to ask.  

“N-no,” Suga answered honestly because they hadn’t told him that, but they had told him that lying was the quickest way for him to end up with his wrists tied to the bedposts and his body at their disposal. Oddly though, they were always very thorough about consent. They said that before they would punish him, they would ask for consent and that he was allowed to withdraw at any time. However, he hadn’t been punished, nor had he done anything remotely sexual beyond kissing and light touches. 

“Strange,” the stranger said, pulling Suga back to the present. “Maybe it was just me who stared too much.” 

Suga didn’t say anything to that, because he didn’t know  _ who  _ this person was and especially not if they had a staring problem, though with those eyes it was a serious possibility. 

“Anyway,” the stranger continued. “Akaashi and Oikawa are out on busines, so they said I am supposed to keep you company and alive. Someone else is bringing up food in a little while, but I couldn’t be bothered to go downstairs so I came straight here.” 

Suga nodded, not moving from his spot on the floor in the corner of the room. 

The stranger sighed. “I know that they’ve at least taught you to speak when spoken too.” 

“Y-yeah,” Suga said, then corrected himself. “I mean, yes. Yes...sir?” 

Oikawa and Akaashi didn’t make Suga use “sir”  _ all  _ the time, just when they came back and smelled a little bit like blood and felt like flaunting something.

“No,” the stranger said. “I’m not a sir. My name is Kenma, but they’ll want you to call me Kozume, so do that.” 

The stranger, Kenma, then moved to sit on Suga’s bed, on the edge. 

“Come sit up here. I’m not into the whole ‘you-cowering-from-my-existence’ thing.” 

Suga did as he was told, because that was one of the first things he learned and it felt good to follow those rules. So, he sat near the top of the bed, still tucked fairly tight into a ball. Kenma just watched him, which made Suga slightly uneasy, but it seemed more like Kenma didn’t even realize he was observing. 

“How old are you?” Kenma asked, his eyes scanning over Suga’s body again. It didn’t feel sexual, like when Oikawa did it. It was more just genuine curiosity. 

“25,” Suga answered, and Kenma nodded in response. There was a break of silence, and Suga took his chance to ask a question. 

“Were you like me?” He questioned, fully prepared to be scolded or simply ignored for it. 

Kenma raised his eyebrows. “Collected?” 

Suga nodded. 

“No, I wasn’t collected,” Kenma answered. “Not like you.” 

“How did you get here?” 

Suddenly, the bright golden eyes seemed to darken a little as they rose to meet Suga’s. In a single instance, Suga was reminded of the situation he was in and that he was in no position to be interrogating anybody in this house who wasn’t on a chain. 

“You might want to be careful,” Kenma said. “Some people might not want to share their tragic backstories with you.” 

Suga nodded in understanding, ready to apologize when he was interrupted. 

“I was found, but not by Oikawa. I’d tried to overdose, and someone found me and brought me here. I started in this room, but I was not one of Oikawa’s collected things. I don’t belong to him, though I work under him. Though, he works under others, so who’s really to say who I belong to.” 

“I think I can say.” A new voice startled Suga, and he looked up to see a new figure in the doorway. Tall, messy black hair that had bangs that flopped over one eye. No suit, but nice fitting black pants and a well-fitting dress shirt. The same cat-like eyes, but they looked more dangerous on this person. 

“You’re mine, Kenma,” the person said. “And I think you’ve said a bit too much than is good for you.” 

Kenma had turned a bit pale, but with a bright flush on his cheeks. His back arched as he turned only his head and neck and a bit of his torso to turn to look at the newcomer. 

“Sorry, Kuroo,” Kenma said to the person, Kuroo apparently. “I didn’t mean it.” 

“Of course not, kitten,” Kuroo said, walking into the room with a tray of food for Suga. On his way to deposit the food by the now slightly overwhelmed man, Kuroo let his hand drop to pet over Kenma’s blonde hair. 

“My name is Kuroo,” he said to Suga. “It’s a pleasure to finally see the beauty in person.” 

Suga blushed, looking down. He had thought he had understood his situation, but now there were two  _ more  _ people, and Kuroo seemed to carry himself in the same way that Oikawa and Akaashi did. Kenma seemed more like himself, though he supposed that the man didn’t have a collar, so that was a huge distinction. 

“What do you do?” Suga asked carefully, trying not to offend either man. 

“You want to know if we’re like Oikawa and Akaashi?” Kuroo asked, raising his eyebrow as he stepped back to sit next to Kenma on the bed, taking only a few moments before pulling the  _ much  _ smaller man onto his lap. Honestly, the size difference wasn’t  _ that  _ much, maybe only twenty centimeters or so, but the difference in their builds made the pair of them look slightly obscene together. 

“We’re not like them,” Kuroo said as an answer to his own question. “Not that there’s anything very wrong with what they do.” 

“I do the,” Kenma started to say, and Suga noticed that at that moment, Kuroo’s hands tightened around Kenma’s middle.  _ A warning.  _ “Technologies,” Kenma finished, his head turning back to look at Kuroo as if for affirmation. 

Kuroo’s lips curled up, and he leaned forward the slightest bit to kiss Kenma’s forehead. “Perfect, kitten.” 

“All you need to know,” Kuroo continued. “Is that we work behind the scenes. I only get my hands dirty sometimes, and I don’t let my kitten get anywhere near that shit. Oikawa and Akaashi aren’t likely to let you either.” 

“Oh,” Suga responded intelligently. “Do you know when they are getting back?” 

The corners of both Kuroo’s and Kenma’s lips quirked up at that. 

“You miss them?” Kenma asked, his eyes staring straight into Suga’s mind. Of course he missed them. 

“You don’t like the thought of being left alone?” Kenma continued. “You want them here with you.” 

Suga suddenly felt very angry, and almost sad, though he didn’t know where that was from. Kenma was right, of course, but that didn’t mean that Suga wanted to admit it. After all, these were two men that had technically kidnapped Suga and had him chained in their upstairs room. So why did Suga want them to come back? Why did he like when they doted in him? It didn’t feel like Stockholm syndrome, if he was being honest. It was just an environment where he felt safe, and almost loved. He liked being  _ theirs _ . It felt nice. But they were gone. Maybe they were going to find someone prettier than him, and Suga would be thrown out onto the streets with no more job, no more apartment, and a death certificate filed in his name. Maybe Suga didn’t even matter to them. Suga felt himself start to tear up. 

“Ah, kitten. You made him cry,” Kuroo scolded, causing Kenma to look down at the floor. Suga couldn’t help but notice the personality change in Kenma when Kuroo hadn’t been here versus once he came in. Though, Suga supposed, he was much of the same way with Oikawa and Akaashi. 

“Don’t worry, Suga,” Kuroo said in a calming voice. “They’re supposed to be home within the hour, and really they should be back any time now.” 

At that, Suga’s ears perked up. 

“Really?” He looked up, his bright eyes meeting Kuroo’s. 

Kuroo smiled, watching the change in expression that Suga got just from that little bit of news. 

Kuroo understood why Oikawa had chosen to collect this one; Suga was gorgeous. Silvery hair, pouty lips, a wonderful body. He was exactly Oikawa’s type. 

Kuroo, on the other hand, preferred Kenma over anything that he saw in Suga. Kenma was small, which Kuroo would never admit was a kink, but they both understood it to be true. He was also beautiful, in a different way than Suga’s obvious beauty. Kenma had silky hair that he kept long, because it made him anxious to cut it short. Kenma was also the smartest person that Kuroo had ever met; there were a few times when Kenma had definitely saved them all from getting caught. And lastly, Kuroo never failed to be amazed by how perfectly Kenma had always relied on Kuroo. 

Kenma tended to like to be physically connected with Kuroo whenever he could, even if that just meant a hand on his shoulder. Kenma was also the perfect match for Kuroo sexually, though Kuroo never liked to share details about his kitten. All he ever said was that Kuroo liked being in charge, and Kenma was more than willing to be Kuroo’s match. Ever since Kuroo had found Kenma half dead in an alleyway, he had been in love. 

However, Suga would never know any of this. At least, not for a very long time. Kuroo knew how Oikawa liked to deal with the things he collected, and the easiest way to explain it was that Oikawa had collected only four people in the past.  _ But,  _ only Akaashi survived. 

Though, Oikawa did seem to have taken an extra liking to the silver haired man, so Kuroo was optimistic. 

“Well, what’s this?” 

Kuroo turned to see Oikawa standing in the doorway, leaning with one arm bracing himself on the doorframe. Akaashi stood behind him, silently. 

“We brought him food,” Kenma answered, using a small hand to point at the tray of food on the nightstand that had been put next to Suga’s bed.

“I see that,” Oikawa said, walking into the room, moving around to sit next to Suga on the bed. “Hey, lamb.” 

“Hello,” Suga said, obviously trying to suppress his excitement but doing a very poor job. It was evident to every single person in the room that Suga was thrilled to have the attention of Oikawa and Akaashi back on him. 

“You must have been lonely,” Oikawa purred, reaching forward to tuck a piece of hair behind Suga’s ear. 

As soon as he said that, Suga watched as Kenma leaned back and whispered something into Kuroo’s ear, a pout gracing the small man’s lips. Unfortunately, it didn’t seem like Oikawa had much patience for trivial things like whispering or secrets. 

“Do you have something to say?” Oikawa asked, raising his eyebrows at the man in Kuroo’s lap. In response, Kenma’s cheeks flooded with color and he hid his face in Kuroo’s chest, clearly embarrassed by being called out. 

This only solidified what Suga knew already had guessed: Oikawa was in charge in the house. Kenma had mentioned that there were people above Oikawa, but Suga assumed those must be far distant bosses, because in this house there was no denying that Oikawa controlled everything. 

“Don’t be a dick,” Kuroo said, narrowing his eyes playfully at Oikawa. “Kitten was just saying that he was keeping Suga company.” 

“Ah, I forgot about your kitten’s praise kink,” Oikawa responded, and Suga watched as Kenma squirmed even more in Kuroo’s lap. Akaashi was silent throughout all of this, watching from beside Suga, moving his hand through his silver hair. 

“You did a good job keeping my lamb entertained, kitten,” Oikawa purred, leaning away from Suga in favor of going to lightly scratch underneath Kenma’s chin until the small man looked up at Oikawa. As soon as he did, Oikawa said, “Such a good boy.” 

And Suga supposed that that must have been the end for Kenma because the man practically whimpered, moaning and wrapping his legs around Kuroo’s waist and his arms around Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo shot a nasty glare at Oikawa before standing up quickly and walking to the door, seeming unperturbed by the fact that he had another hundred and something pounds of weight hanging off him. 

“Nice to meet you, Suga,” Kuroo said, and then he was gone. 

There was a moment of silence, and then Suga heard the quiet sound of Oikawa laughing. He turned to see Oikawa with his eyes half-lidded as he quietly laughed to himself. 

“I don’t understand what’s funny,” Suga said quietly, not wanting to make them mad at him, but very curious about what had just happened. Thankfully, Oikawa just looked up at Suga with a look of affection on his face. 

“That’s called headspace, lamb,” Oikawa explained. “Our sweet kitten is smart, and strong, just like you. But every so often, if he hasn’t been put in his place, or if he’s just having sex with Kuroo, he goes into headspace. He’s a submissive to his core, with a monumental praise kink. Do you know what all that means?” 

Suga nodded, because he’d been very sexually frustrated and confused one night and had spent a good few hours researching all of this. 

“What about you, lamb?” Oikawa asked, leaning forward to put a hand on Suga’s cheek. 

“Me?” Suga asked. 

“Do you think you’d want to submit to me? To Akaashi?” 

Suga took a moment to think about his answer, because he knew that depending on what he said, he might be getting himself into something that he hadn’t expected. But, for some reason, he really wanted to try. 

“I-I think I’d like that.” 

  


**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of an oof, but oh well, I have fun. PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS! I'm not sure if anyone likes this series because it's a little strange, so I'd love to know!


End file.
